Experimentation
by soundsofthecity
Summary: Surprisingly, Karin isn't all talk when it comes to her experience. NaruKarin. Probably NaruSasu undertones, as well.


"You're really telling me you've never done this before?" Karin flipped her hair behind her shoulder as she helped Naruto out of his shirt (by _helped_, that meant practically tore in half).

Naruto felt his face go red at the insinuation he was a _virgin _as he watched her fumble with the fastening of his pants.

"God, and these colors?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "They're a terrible choice for a ninja. Are you brain damaged or something?"

"_No_," he snapped, his voice nearly cracking when her fingers brushed his heated skin above the waistband of his boxers. "And I've done this _plenty _of times, okay?"

"Uh huh." Karin smirked and tugged down his pants and boxers to around his knees. She made herself comfortable between his legs as she nuzzled him.

Naruto barely had time to wonder if she'd ever done this with Sasuke when he felt Karin's mouth - hot, _wet_, and surprisingly experienced - surrounding him. His head fell back against the arm of the couch, and he groaned with abandon as he felt her tongue slide and flick and then she _suckled _the crown as if it tasted like candy. His eyes were closed, his hips rising, barely conscious of her fingers on the inner part of his thigh, pushing his legs further apart as her head bobbed up and down. He tangled his fingers in her hair, forcing her to take more of him inside her mouth, and although she acquiesced, she did it with a grumble. Naruto let out the quietest of whimpers as he came on her tongue, not having even considered warning her that he was close. Glaring, she moved away from him, spitting the cum out on his stomach and, through her loud string of curses, Naruto could only smile serenely at the ceiling.

"Are you even listening to me?" screamed Karin so loud that they could probably hear her down at the ninja academy. "If I wanted to swallow your shitty cum, I would have said so. Give a girl a little warning, dammit!"

Slowly, Naruto's gaze drew from the ceiling to her - with her flushed cheeks, tousled reddish hair and swollen lips.

"Come here," he said.

"What? You can't just order me - "

"Come here," he repeated.

She peered at him suspiciously and, very likely, was trying to read his intent in his chakra. Eventually, she did step in front of him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to straddle his chest. She was wearing one of her very _short_ pairs of black shorts. Naruto sighed as he snuck his hand under her shirt, pushing it above her flat stomach. Though muscled, her skin felt incredibly soft. Her expression became so much different as he touched her in this way - her eyes drooped, her lips became pursed, the skin between her brows wrinkled. It's amazing what reaction a little gentleness can arouse in the opposite sex. He placed one hand on her hip and urged her to bend forward a little so that he could unzip her top, under which she wore a stretchy black bra. It wasn't terribly sexy, but kunoichi attire was meant to be more _practical _than sexy. He felt her breasts through the fabric, cupping one in each hand and rubbing his thumb over the nipples.

"Ooh," Karin let slip from her mouth. Her glasses started to slide down her nose and she readjusted them.

Naruto chuckled and, half-heartedly, she glared again.

"Stop fucking toying around with me, Uzumaki."

Again, Naruto laughed and lifted the bra up so that he could actually touch skin. He massaged her breasts - significantly bigger than Sakura's, but not _quite _ as large as Hinata's (not that he had really thought of either kunoichi's breasts in all seriousness). Karin had very pale skin, but as he touched her, patches became red and blotchy. He put a hand to her lower back and had her bend over him. She placed her hands on the couch arm behind his head for support, her left breast dangling above his mouth. He gave her another push on the back and her nipple was in his mouth - his tongue laving over it, teeth nipping, and then he closed his lips around it and _sucked_. She moaned into his ear, her hips starting to wiggle against his as she slowly rocked against him.

He smiled as he pushed her up. She didn't seem entirely pleased that he had stopped.

"I'm gonna pull down your shorts now, is that okay?" he asked.

"Huh?"

He hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband and tugged them down just a little ways so that she'd understand. He figured she wouldn't have much of a problem with it, but he was still the sort of guy who would _ask_ if he could remove a girl's pants before just ripping them off - as inexperienced as he was at this. Karin had a dazed look about her, but she nodded and sat up so that Naruto could pull them down to at least her shins. Grabbing her waist, he moved her forward until her crotch was directly above his face. He ran his hands over her thighs, squeezing them. Tentatively, he touched her with a single finger, sliding it between the folds of her pussy, which was already wet and glistening. Her pubic hair was trimmed into a small triangle. He thought he would've minded the smell more, but it was actually pretty great. It took quite a bit of restraint on his part not to just pull her down onto his face and make a mess of it. Is that really what women wanted, after all? Should he manhandle her? Well, maybe he should - she hadn't exactly been _gentle _with him earlier.

So, he did. Naruto pulled her down onto his face, licking at her juices eagerly, running his tongue over her clit. As he sucked it, her body shook and her hips grinded down onto him. He pulled tautly at the skin just above her pubic hair, flattened his tongue and slid it inside Karin as far as he could, fucking her as she let out a long series of curses while nearly ripping out his hair.

This... Naruto liked. He didn't try to stop her as she rocked against his face, her back arched as her long fingers dug into the couch while she rode his tongue until she came with a flood of juices he wasn't entirely expecting. After she stopped, he gave her one last slow lick that caused the muscles of her thighs to tense, her legs squeezing the upper part of his body. He pushed her up and off. She sort of crumpled on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her breath hot on his collarbone as he lazily stroked her back.

"Better than I expected," she said, wrapping her arms about him as she sleepily closed her eyes. Naruto had one arm around her waist, the other at his side, between himself and the back of the couch. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Karin's breathing as it evened out, half-wondering why this hadn't been half as exciting as he'd expected it to be... but it wasn't bad or anything.

Really, though, he couldn't get it out of his mind just where Karin had gotten all her experience from. Or should he say: with whom?

More than gross him out, it sort of excited him... the thought that maybe Sasuke had done the same things to Karin, that they'd both licked her, sucked her, fondled her... fucked her.

Luckily, he fell asleep before he could think any more on it and why the image of Sasuke doing just that while he watched them might've made him cum in his pants far more quickly than the blowjob Karin gave him...


End file.
